Lo que era Lorelei
by vickysuperwaifulover
Summary: las cosas que pasan cuando Wakamatsu por fin descubre quien es su preciada Lorelei


Saludos, espero que disfruten este fic, no olviden dejar sus opiniones y críticas

Seo era la mujer más extraña que había conocido en toda su vida, ella simplemente no tenía sentido común ni sabía leer el ambiente además su personalidad era horrible.

-Yo Waka, decía Seo acercando peligrosamente al chico

-Seo-Sempai, hola, decía el chico

Pero con el tiempo la aprendió a soportar sus bromas pesadas y su forma de ser en general, con ella él siempre estaba alegre pero si alguien le preguntaba si le gustaba él siempre lo negaría diciendo que le gustaba Lorelei.

-Yuzuki, no corras tan rápido, decía una chica bajita con listones.

-Perdón Chiyo, decía la chica despreocupada.

-Wakamatsu, estabas aquí, Nozaki-kun te estaba buscando, decía Sakura.

-Gracias Sakura-Sempai, ya voy, decía el chico alejándose.

Él no lo entendía como pero por esta vez logro zafarse de Seo.

-Wakamatsu, necesito que me hagas un favor, decía Nozaki

-Claro Sempai, lo que sea, decía Waka

-Necesito que invites a Seo a una cita, y luego me lo cuentas, decía tranquilo Nozaki.

-¿Qué?, porque Sempai, no pudo hacer eso es seo, decía Wakamatsu.

El pobre Waka no sabía que ellos eran diseño de personajes del manga de Nozaki y Ken le había pedido que avanzará más la relación de esos dos personajes. Y no sabe cómo termino aceptando por más canciones de Lorelei.

-Se Seo-Sempai, le…le…le gustaría ir con conmigo a el karaoke esta tarde, decía Wakamatsu arrepentido de haber aceptado la oferta de Nozaki, aunque con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ir con su Sempai a diferentes lugares y esta vez no se dio cuenta de que conocería a Lorelei.

-Claro Waka, ¿Por qué no?, decía Seo relajada.

Esa misma tarde los dos se dirigían tranquilamente al karaoke, él la había visto entrar al club de coro y no tenía muchas expectativas sobre el canto de su sempai, pero el sabia que nunca sería como el canto de Lorelei.

-Seo-Sempai, me he preguntado, ¿Qué tal canta?, preguntaba Waka.

-Soy lo suficientemente buena como para darte una paliza en el karaoke, decía Seo riéndose orgullosa de ella.

Wakamatsu no sabía de donde sacaba esa confianza, siendo que cuando él la vio entrar al club de coro, se escuchó un canto realmente peligroso para los oídos.

Cuando era el turno de su Sempai, de cierta forma tenía un poco de miedo.

-Es mi turno, ahora veras mis habilidades cantando, decía Seo alegremente.

-Claro Sempai, decía Waka sentándose.

Apenas Seo empezó a cantar Wakamatsu se empezó a quedar dormido, eso le parecía raro ya que solo pasaba con la voz de Lorelei.

-Espera un momento, decía Waka realmente exaltado.

-¿Qué pasa Waka?, preguntaba Seo.

-T Tu, no tú no puedes ser Lorelei no puedes es simplemente imposible, decía Wakamatsu casi gritando.

-Ese es el apodo que me dieron en el club de coro, decía Seo tranquila y sin entender su reacción.

Wakamatsu ahora entendía por qué cada vez que él hablaba bien de Lorelei en frente de Seo ella se alegraba.

-Waka. ¿Estás bien?, preguntaba Seo un poco preocupada por la reacción de Wakamatsu.

-Claro que sí, decía Wakamatsu con una sonrisa notoriamente falsa, por pura cortesía no se fue, aunque cuando Seo cantaba se le era difícil mantenerse despierto.

Wakamatsu simplemente no entendía por qué había pasado esto y se preguntaba si era mejor no haber sabido que Seo era Lorelei, después de todo él siempre decía que Lorelei era su diosa y le gustaría conocerla, pero de cierto modo pensó que no era tan malo, definitivamente le preguntaría a Nozaki sobre que Seo es Lorelei.

-Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Wakamatsu, decía Nozaki.

-¿Qué paso Nozaki-Kun?, preguntaba la chica de los listones.

-Bueno los personajes secundarios de mi manga están basados en Wakamatsu y Seo, Ken me pidió que avanzara con su relación, así que le pedí a Wakamatsu que invitara a Seo a una cita, no sé como pero logre que aceptara y le pedí que luego me contara todo, decía Nozaki tranquilo.

-Eso explica por qué Yuzuki estuvo feliz por la tarde, me dijo que iría al karaoke, decía Sakura feliz por su amiga.

-KARAOKE, decía Nozaki exaltado.

-¿Qué pasa Nozaki-Kun?, decía Sakura confundida

-Wakamatsu es un fan de Lorelei, Seo no le agrada mucho exactamente y si van al Karaoke Wakamatsu descubrirá que Lorelei es Seo, eso es material que todavía no quería ocupar, pobre Wakamatsu no sé cómo va a reaccionar, decía Nozaki exaltado.

-En otras palabras, a Wakamatsu le gusta Lorelei pero no Yuzuki, decía Sakura un poco confundida por el asunto.

-NOZAKI-SEMPAI, aparecía Wakamatsu en la puerta de Nozaki.

-Wakamatsu, dime que tal te fue, decía Nozaki.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Seo-Sempai era Lorelei?, decía Wakamatsu llorando.

-Acaso Yuzuki no te agrada, sé que no es exactamente una buena persona pero lo intenta, decía Sakura tratando de calmarlo.

-No es que no me agrada, solo es que siempre le dije que me gustaba Lorelei y no sé cómo verla ahora, decía Wakamatsu.

-Es un buen chico, decían Sakura y Nozaki.

-Trátala igual que siempre, no creo que le moleste, decía Nozaki.

-Es solo que últimamente estaba un poco confundido sobre cómo veía a Seo-Sempai y al descubrir que ella es Lorelei me siento más confundido, decía Wakamatsu un poco sonrojado.

-No me digas que Seo te estaba empezando a gustar, decía Nozaki sorprendido.

-Yo nunca dije eso, dijo Wakamatsu aún más sonrojado.

-Pero es más que obvio, decía Sakura sonriendo.

-Sakura, por favor no lo confundas más, es imposible que alguien se enamore de Seo, ella es Seo, es un misterio viviente, decía Nozaki preocupado por Wakamatsu.

-Nozaki-Sempai, talvez sea verdad, talvez me estaba empezando a enamorar de Seo y ahora que sé que es Lorelei me siento más confundido, Sempai ayúdeme, decía Wakamatsu desesperado.

-Tranquilo Wakamatsu, solo deja de usar mangas Shojo como referencia para tus acciones, decía Nozaki mirando a Wakamatsu que ya estaba leyendo mangas Shojo.

-Pero los mangas Shojo me dicen que ahora debo confesarme, decía Wakamatsu.

-Wakamatsu, ni siquiera sabemos si Seo reaccionaria si alguien se le confesara, tal vez ella solo piense que es una broma o algo diferente, no recuerdas la carta de desafío, si fuera alguien normal hubiera pensado que te ibas a confesar, decía Nozaki exaltado.

-¿Enserio?, decía Wakamatsu confundido.

-Claro, la carta sonaba como alguien enamorado, yo creí que algún fan de Lorelei se le confesaría a Yuzuki, ella estuvo feliz por el regalo que le diste, es raro que ella se lleve bien con la gente y que le regalen algo. Pasar un buen tiempo cerca de ti la hace feliz, decía Sakura feliz.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo entiendes tan bien los sentimientos de Seo-Sempai?, decía Wakamatsu.

-Bueno, cuando la conoces bien es una persona poco predecible y sus sentimientos son muy simples, decía Sakura.

-Entonces Sakura, cuan es tu opinión sobre el tema, decía Nozaki escribiendo todo lo que pasaba.

-Yo creo que deberías ser directo, si le das vueltas Yuzuki no entenderá y quedara en nada, solo dile que te gusta y quieres salir con ella, pero no te podre decir como reaccionara ella, decía Sakura.

-Sakura-Sempai, gracias, mañana se lo diré, decía Wakamatsu un poco emocionado.

-Esto va a ser un poco inesperado para mi manga pero ya veré que voy a hacer, decía Nozaki.

Nadie nunca pensó que esto seguiría de esta forma y Wakamatsu nunca creyó que se le confesaría a la chica que lo dejaba en el suelo cada vez en el club de baloncesto.

-Seo-Sempai, podría venir a la azotea después de clase, decía Wakamatsu seriamente.

-Claro Waka, ¿Por qué?, decía Seo un poco confundida.

-Solo ve Yuzuki, decía Sakura al lado de Seo.

-Bueno, decía Seo aún más confundida.

Wakamatsu estaba nervioso en la azotea, Nozaki y Sakura estaban escondidos detrás de una muralla.

-Yo Waka, decía Seo llegando.

-Sempai, ¿sabes por qué te cite aquí?, decía Wakamatsu.

-Realmente no, después de todo ya tienes sobrenombre, decía Seo tranquila.

-Sempai, Me gustas, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?, decía Wakamatsu muy sonrojado.

-Waka, tienes fiebre o algo, decía Seo acercándose.

-No, estoy bien Sempai y lo digo en serio, decía Wakamatsu.

En ese momento Wakamatsu no creyó que Seo se había acercado realmente para eso, lo tomo de la corbata y lo beso.

-Esa es mi respuesta, dijo Seo mientras se alejaba.

-Lo logre… creo, decía Wakamatsu.

-Vamos Waka, hace poco abrieron una tienda de crepes y quiero probarlos, dicen que son buenos, decía Seo volteándose.

-Wakamatsu lo logro, tenía mis dudas sobre como reaccionaria Seo, decía Nozaki.

-Nozaki-kun, Me gustas, dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba.

El capítulo del manga termino siendo otro éxito nacional de Yumeno-Sensei, Nozaki por fin se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Sakura y empezaron a salir, pero al igual que Seo y Wakamatsu, su relación no cambio mucho, pero Sakura estaba feliz de haberlo conseguido.

Fin….. No olviden dejar sus opiniones y comentarios, me sirven para que cada vez sean mejores mis fanfic


End file.
